SAND
by Stephanie-chan
Summary: Gaara/OC: A Girls life is changed before her eyes. Living in a small, poor and unruly desert town with her father and older sister Kome. The sisters are kidnapped and taken away to be chosen to become the Kazekages wife and this is her story.
1. Awakening

**Disclamer: **I did not make or own any of the anime or manga of Naruto, some other dude does.

**OCC's:** Kome and Sin are mine! No touchies nor stealies!

* * *

**[S]in [A]mong [N]othing [D]ivine**

**Chapter: Awakening  
**

I sat there in bed tonight not able to go to sleep. Tomorrow was the day the Kazekage, the ruler from the village hidden in the wind, would come to pick his woman. My red eyes shiver looking at the top of the tent like structure. How it floats lightly above in the pitch dark of night. Wooden poles were the only frame that kept the light grey colored sheet from blowing away in the desert winds. Closing my eyes I turn to my side my hands together like I was praying putting them under my cheek. Opening my eyes, I could see my sister, Kome, her back facing me.

_She is so strong, I wish I was her, not scared of anything. I know, out of all the girls I will not be picked... I hope my sister isn't either, so we can live in peace and go back home_ I thought

We were pulled away from our father in a tinny village in the desert. Even though we are not full blood sisters we are only a year apart. Her father died of an illness. Mom remarried a year later and had me but she died while giving birth so father raised the both of us and did very well. We act like we are full blood sisters so people just assume we are. I look more like mother and she looked more like her father, but we both have mothers eyes.

I sigh letting a breath out I didn't even know I held. Closing my eyes I strain not to cry. Suddenly I hear rustling and I open my eyes to see my sister's face an inch away from mine. She was so beautiful. Her long lavender hair, her beautiful figure I could never match.

"What's that matter Sin-chan?" she whispered closing her eyes happily with a smile. My eyes shiver and I close them. I could feel the tears running down my face.

"I'm scared, I want to go home!" I whispered, bringing my hands up to cover my face. My sister lowers her eyes and scoots in closer wrapping her arms around me bringing me to her chest.

"Shhh it will be ok... Just think of this as a journey, yeah an adventure," she said. I could feel her pet the back of my head and her chin on top. She always had everything under control. She always knew what she was doing. Opening my eyes I look up at her and she smiled down at me.

"Ok? We'll be back home sooner than you think," she whispered and I gave a shy smile.

"Go to sleep ok? We both need to rest." I nodded my head and curled up next to her feeling her arms hug me closer. Closing my eyes, I felt warm and safe in her arms, just like when we sleep at home.

We were abruptly awakened by loud shouting. Me and Kome jumped up in bed almost screaming but slapped our mouths shut. As for the rest of the girls they either awaken like we did or not wake up at all. The sun was rising as it lightens up the tents sheets that protected us from the blowing sand at night.

My sister stands up and I look at her as she stretches putting her arms behind her head and yawning. I yawned as well when I saw her yawn. I see her start to walk down the small path that wasn't bedded with sheets from the other girls to the entrance, seeing her long lavender hair sway at her knees. There were already about four girls looking through the crack of the sheets, wondering what's going on.

Slowly I start to stand up, putting my hand to my chest, I jog over, catching up with Kome and peek around her. The ninja's that kidnapped us are walking around, waking everyone up, pulling them out and giving them towels.

"It looks like bath time," said Kome her eyes un-amused, her voice monotone. I could hear all the hushed whispers of the girls around us at the entrance.

"Here he comes," she said pulling me back and suddenly the flaps burst open blinding us with the light.

"ALRIGHT! RISE AND SHINE LADIES!" the ninja shouted. I hid behind Kome and Kome put her hands on her hips. She gave a smirk.

A minute passes and suddenly a ninja comes flying backwards out of tent number three, landing on the ground and skidding to a stop. Everyone outside paused at what they were doing and stared.

"KOME!" I shouted. Her arms were bent like a monkey and her left leg up from a result of a big kick. The girls around us stared wide eyed. Kome put her leg down and looked over her shoulder at me.

"What... I told the guy if I ever saw him again, I'd kick in the nards," she said and grinned before turning back around, flipping her hair over her shoulder with her hand and started walking out of the tent.

Kome was also a very skilled fighter. I on the other hand. Can only do stealth. Training my chakra to be hidden. I'm what they call a Hisoka Ninja or Stealthy Ninja.

Following Kome out of the tent the girls filed behind. Looking around her side I saw the Ninja she kicked, being helped by other ninja. See they couldn't really do anything to us because we were what they called "Sacred maidens". I never really understood, but apparently Kome did and she abused the rule quite well.

Getting the towels they led us to a water hole. I looked down at my towel I was hugging, thinking about myself having to get undressed in front of the Ninja. Closing my eyes I quickly shake my head.

_I have to be strong!_

Looking up I see the girls already undressing and talking, getting in the water and washing themselves. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks. My eyes widen when my sister gets in front of me and just drops her clothes to the ground.

_She's confident because of her long hair that can cover her body. Me on the other hand. My pink hair only goes to my lower back only covering my chest._

I look around seeing the Ninja watching the girls and even talking to each other. Slowly I shift my eyes back to my towel and open it putting it over my shoulders before taking my clothes off.

_I don't mind if girls see me... it's the Ninja._ I was the last one getting undressed.

"Come on Sin! The water is fine," I hear my Sister shout waving me over. She was waist deep in the water.

Wrapping the towel around me under my arms I start to walk over. _I don't care what anyone says. I'm not taking the towel off._

Walking into the water I stop in mid step feeling the chills run up my spine. _Yeah right, the water is not all right, it's freezing!_

Taking a deep breath and clinching my fists at my sides, I walk all the way in. I wanted to scream so much, but I held everything in. Looking up I see my sister is completely wet, smirking down on me.

"Very smart," she said.

I gave a weary smile before shifting my eyes back to the water and taking a deep breath and dunking myself. Hearing air then nothing at all as water fills my ears. Opening my eyes, I could see my sisters legs and her hair floating around her. I raise my arms and start scrubbing my scalp of all the sand that has collected over the week. My lungs start to beg for air so I surface taking a deep breath. My hair and bangs covering my face like a scary monster.

I hear my sister laughing and I crack a smile before shaking my head quickly making my hair un-stick from my face. I hear a couple girls and my sister shout telling me to stop. I stop and open my eyes looking around seeing everyone that was around me looking at me angry or still shielding themselves as they lower their arms. I nervously chuckle before feeling arms around me from behind and hands groping my breasts.

"KYAAH" I scream arching my back feeling someone's chest against my back, behind me and look over my shoulder seeing my sister grinning.

"Hee hee you haven't noticed have you," Kome said.

I look down seeing her hands on my breasts but also seeing I have no towel on. I feel my face turning beat red.

"I see you've grown a little," she said squeezing them a couple times more before letting go and putting her hands behind her back and stepping back I turn around my arms crossed in front of myself.

"I could never grow as big as you," I said and she laughed putting her hands on her hips.

"Someday when you hit puberty," she laughed and I puffed my face.

_That was mean. She is making herself look better in front of everyone again. She does it all the time. I don't mind. I'm just a shadow, but still... while bathing? Come on._

"ALRIGHT LADIES OUT!"

I blinked, puzzled, before looking up at the Ninja on the hills. The sound of slooshing water was heard as the girls started to walk out. I still had no towel.

"Damn it," I said to myself sinking lower into the water. By the time Kome had gone onto the bank she noticed I wasn't behind her and looked over her shoulder seeing me still in the water.

"Come on we got to get dressed!" She shouted. That got the other Ninja's attention.

_Oh thanks Kome._

Narrowing my eyes and shift them to the side and walk more back getting deeper into the water. I needed to look for the towel.

"HEY WOMAN GET OUT!" a Ninja yelled walking to the bank and telling Kome to go and get dressed. Kome crossed her arms.

"I'm naked, in a towel, right next to you, and your not getting in trouble? Think about it." she said and he stared at her for a moment before looking back out at me.

"Come out now before I come and get you!" he shouted and I looked up. Now I'm angry.

_Can't he see I'm searching for something? _"I'M LOOKING FOR SOMETHING WOULD YOU SHUT UP!" I shouted before diving down under the water. Both Kome and the Ninja blinked in surprise.

_There it is._

Swimming over to the towel it was tangled under the sand and rocks. _How did it get that bad __for being under water for only a couple minutes._

Grabbing it I start pulling on it and it wouldn't budge. I blink and stare at it for a second before leaning my head back and pulling really hard. Feeling it become free I look again waving away the dust that flung up in the water making the water look murky. My pink hair floated around me gracefully around my back and shoulders. My eyes widen and I scream, bubbles shoot out of my mouth. Yeah I had the lung power to scream under water, some skills come naturally.

Losing all my air I quickly swim to the top, breaking the surface and scream again showing everyone something was up before swimming quickly to the shore my sister ran into the water about knee deep when I ran over to her wrapping my arms around her.

"What Sin? What happened? What got you so spooked?" she asked looking down at me.

"Mummy-like-skeleton-thingy-UNDER THE ROCKS!" I shouted and my sister patted my head.

"Wait.. What?" she was confused but shook her head. "Come on lets get dressed."

I nodded my head and she lead me back up the sand dune and to the tent again. The Ninja stood there for a moment watching as me and my sister walked away. The ninja then looked back at the body of water before shifting his eyes to the side to one of the ninja's on top of another sand dune on the other side. That Ninja nodded and disappeared.

In the tent I saw the girls getting ready. Shifting my eyes to the ground, I didn't want to look like I was staring at anyone. My sister takes my hand and walks over to where we slept.

"Here.. these are for you," she said handing them to me, I hold my arms out feeling the fabric and metals against my skin. She started to get dressed and I looked down at the clothes.

_Great no bra or panties... just great_ Picking up some clothe between my two fingers I look at it. _I wonder how you put these on?_ I thought and dropped them on my bed and started what looked like the easiest and put it on.

It was a orange spaghetti top that "V-ed" with a pink lily flower on the bottom and the border of the top. Rock beads hung on the bottom, colored red and a light green. I look back down seeing there were arm warmers and slipped those on.

"Now the pants," I said to myself slipping those on. They weren't see through, thank heavens. Then tied them up with a light green scarf. The pants were so low, way lower than the convertible limit and they "V-ed" as well just resting on my hips.

"You look cute," I heard my sister and look up seeing her. By god she was beautiful. I blush and look down putting my hands to my chest.

"No not as pretty as you," I said then shifted my eyes back to the bed. "What are those?" I asked pointing at the metal objects.

"They're for your hair... I think," she said grabbing them. "I have one too," she said before putting mine back down.

I look up at her and parted my lips to say something, but suddenly the tents flaps open and a big black woman walks in.

"I'm here to do your hair ladies, so line up before I eat you," she said.

I sweat dropped wondering if she was just being funny or could she really do it.

"Come on lets get there before anyone else does, grab your hair things," she said running over to the lady. I reached out.

"Wait for me, Kome-chan," I said and took a step before turning around, almost forgetting the metal hair thingies and quickly whip around running to line. "Aw..." I noticed I got there to late. I'm dead last.

Looking down at the metal objects in my hands I started to study them. _Heh they kind of look like hands if you really think about it._ I didn't know what to think of about the metal tubs though.

"Hey Sin," I hear my name and see Kome. Her hair was up and looked kind of like a crown.

"Wow you look beautiful Kome," I said seeing her hair up. "I do don't I? I'm starting to like this treatment," she said and giggled.

My smile slowly disappears. _Like it? Why? We were forced away from our father! Why would you like it?_ I look down not saying anything.

"Hey I got to go into the carriage I'll see you at the city." My eyes widen and I quickly look up.

"Wait, why can't we go together?" I said, feeling my heart race.

"They told me I had to go and if I don't well..." she looks away kind of pissed.

"I-I see... Please be careful," I said putting my hand on her arm. She looks down at me and smiles.

"I should be telling you that," she said and walks away.

My arm stays in the air for a moment before dropping down watching her load the carriage and the red flap swings shut. I was now alone.

Three hours pass and I was the last one. The woman looked agitated and fatigued.

"Please... you need to rest. I'm fine without my hair up"

The woman grabs me by the arm and sets me down pulling out a brush she starts brushing my hair. My head yanked from side to side back and forth feeling her push my head forward or back.

_She is just as ruff as my sister when festival came and she glimmered me and herself up._ "Ah... Um.. My name is Minikui, Sin.. ow..

" The black woman stayed silent as she started putting my hair in the metal 'hands'.

"So- ow- Where did you learn how to- ow- style hair?" I asked sparking up a conversation. Or at lest trying to.

"Turn around and face me," she said in a droned out voice. Turning around I look up at her. By god she was big. _She probably could eat me! How scary!_

She put my remaining hair in the two metal tubs and put her hand under my chin shifting my head from side to side.

"I learned hair since a child," she spoke. I gave a small smile.

"You must be the top then?" I asked since this was for the Kazekage. Even though I knew I wasn't going to be even looked at. The woman smiled. _Wow she smiled, that's a change_.

"No" was all she said before telling me to get up and run for it. I might be late for the last carriage.

I sprinted out of the tent and ran to where my sister boarded hers and skid to a stop. Everyone was gone.

"No," I fall to my knees. "This can't be happening." My mind raced. What was I suppose to do now.

"Uck... it looks like I have to be taken you," I hear a woman's voice behind me. It was the woman that did my hair.

Slowly I look over my shoulder and up. She grabs my arm roughly pulling me up. "Come on lets go," the woman says dragging me.

I was about to say, take me home, but my sister crossed my mind. _I have to get my sister before we go home. _

The woman stopped and I bumped into her, falling down on the ground. Looking up she was getting on a giant horse. It was a Clydesdale, the biggest cream-orange colored horse, I have ever seen.

"COME ON! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YA KNOW!" the woman shouted and I stiffened, scrambling up to the horse but stopped. I didn't know how to get on it. It was to big. Soon I see a hand and I looked up, the woman is looking away. I smile and grab a hold of it and she pulls me up setting me in front of her. She makes an odd noise before whipping the rains and I jolt back as the horse speed off. I could feel every foot hit the ground as I bounce trying to hold on by grabbing the long main. This was going to be a long ride.

"Me name is Oishii, Jazelle," the woman said loudly to let me so I could hear her over the wind.


	2. Incounters

**Disclamer: **I did not make or own any of the anime or manga of Naruto, some other dude does.

**OCC's:** Kome and Sin are mine! No touchies nor stealies!

* * *

**[S]in [A]mong [N]othing [D]ivine**

**Chapter: Incounters**

It took eight hours to get there. I was so tiered but I bet not as tiered as this horse. I actually feel bad for it. Having to carry her and me. Finally at the gates We both look up. My eyes widen.

"Holy sh-"

"NAME YOURSELF!" shouted a mans voice at the very top.

"OISHII, JAZELLE." She shouted.

_Apparently this is where she lives._

"WHO IS THAT WITH YOU?" the guard shouts again. This time I slap my hands over my ears.

_Jazelle has the loudest voice I have ever encountered_.

"ONE OF THE GIRLS THAT IS TO BE LOOKED OVER AS THE KAZEKAGES WOMAN!" she shouted.

Silence filled the air so I slowly put my hands down, looking up.

"Put your head down," she said putting my head down with her hand roughly. The gates started opening and sand sprinkled all over us.

"Arigato," I muttered realizing what she just did for me.

When the gates were fully open she whipped the rains of the horse and it started trotting. Looking around it was like any normal big village.

_Much bigger than mine_.

Looking down I see two kids chasing each other, laughing. My ears catch the loud shouts of sellers wanting to sell their food and what ever else they had. The sounds of carriages and horses moving as well as people chatting.

_It reminds me of home._ Lowering my eyes I started thinking of father. _He must be worried_.

"Chin up, we're here," she said and I lift my head up.

I couldn't get the sad look off my face. I wanted to go home. I didn't even notice Jazelle get off the horse and felt her hands under my arms. I stiffen slightly as she pulls me off and my bare feet land on the dirt road underneath. The feeling of being on a horse eight hours strait made my hips and knees hurt. I rub my back groaning slightly.

"Come on now," she said grabbing my arm roughly and dragging me up the stone stairs.

I finally get a hold of balance and look up to see a really, really big building made of sand. At the top of the stairs I look up seeing someone on the balcony. Our eyes met and a felt a cold sensation in my chest making it hard to breath. Suddenly I was jerked forward and I yelped as she dragged me in through the enormous wooden doors, I was at aw how nice it was inside. My eyes shift to the side, looking out from the corners of my eyes seeing one ninja at the door that must have opened the doors.

"Don't gawk or I'm gonna smack you upside the head girl," the woman said to me and I closed my mouth looking down.

For a moment I started thinking why we were standing here when suddenly I heard foot steps coming closer. I look up seeing a bald man with gray hair crowning around his noggin wearing brown clothes. The man bows before taking my arm harshly and dragging me down the hallway.

"Wait where are you taking me?" I said then looked over my shoulder at Jazelle.

My face filled with fright. She looked away as if it was hard to watch, turning around and started to leave.

"Oishii-san!" I cried, my heart started racing feeling myself being left alone again. Looking forward we started closing in at two big white doors.

"Ow... could you let go of my arm, please?" I asked, but the old man just stared forward walking quickly and me trying to stay in pace.

Coming up to the doors he opens them letting go of me and pushing me forward into the room, making me stumble forward skipping on one foot before catching my balance again. Whipping around I see the door slam shut and I run to it slamming my hands against it.

"No!" I shouted looking up at the doors.

My head tilted down my eyes catch the shine of the brass handles of the door. My hands quickly grasp them and started pulling and pushing seeing if they would open. They didn't budge. Slowly I loosen my grip around the brass handles and look at my hands.

_How am I ever going to get home?_

I felt my tears threatening to burn my dry eyes and I close them to clear my mine. I curl my fingers into fists before my arms go limp and I look up at the door one more time.

The sounds of birds flapping their wings echoed through the big room I was left in. Making me shout and whip around to see where it had come from. The room was big and seemed to be supported by very tall pillars so high they were reaching to the glass roof that showed the darkening orange sky. The floor was made of black and white tiled marble. My ears pick up the sound of water, water coming from a fountain.

Looking to my left and taking a few steps I see a fountain that was built into the wall. The wall looked as if it was made of white sand and the fountain seemed to be made of light gray granite. Slowly my eyes shift to the right, scanning the room, seeing that the room also had very tall plants with leafs as long as me!

"Wow," I whispered before feeling a cool breeze coming from my right.

Turning my head my body followed, seeing a platform that only had two stairs to reach to it's granite top. And on top of it was a round, black, Iron table with four black iron chairs. The thin, white curtains catch my eye when they flap lightly in the random breeze that blew through the open glass and wood framed fusumas. I saw the Sliding doors lead to a small balcony that over looked the side of the city where the sun would rise. For a moment I thought about escaping. I knew I could. Looking down seeing what I was wearing, I sweat drop.

_How can I escape in a get-up like this. I would be spotted out so easily it's not even funny._

Walking to the platform and up it's two steps, I stop at the table that was standing between me and the balcony. I shift my eyes downwards, My head follows. I run my fingers across the black Irion edge of the table, hearing my fingers brush against the ruff metal. Hearing someone at the door, I jerk my hand back and quickly look over my shoulder. My heart begins to race as fear sets in again. I swallow a dry lump in my throat as I watch the person come in. Such cold and desolate eyes he had.

_Who could he be? He has the robes of a Kazekage but without that ridicules pan for a hat._

Turning fully around I step back feeling the table against my bottom. The table scooted back and made a terrible screeching noise across the granite that made both me and the one with desolate eyes, flinch. I almost slip from the loss of table behind me and quickly put one of my hands on the table as the other stayed at my chest. Standing there at the doorway the one with desolate eyes walks in more as another man comes in.

_The same old brute that pushed me in here and locking the doors behind me_.

The one who appeared to be the Kazekage wouldn't look away from me. It was as if we were holding a staring contest between me and him. Suddenly I remember my family and it was he that took me away, because of his need for a wife drove the others to take me. I quickly look away to the side lowering my eyes, I didn't want to look at him anymore.

_He is nothing, but a cold man that got everything he ever wanted. I hope he doesn't pick me, I would kill myself before marrying a monster like him._

"She is the only one left my lord. The carriages that held the others were attached by rogue Ninja." I felt my breath caught between my throat as my eyes widen and I look back at the two.

"No... that can't be true," I said and both of them looked at me. "That just..." I jump down running over to them only stopping five feet away from them.

"That's a lie!" I shouted.

The man looked as if he was going to quiet me, but I would not be silent. "My older sister was on that slave bucket of a carriage!" I grab the clothes of the old man around his neck pushing him against the door. I couldn't control the fear inside of me, the fear of being alone.

"You rip me and my sister away from our father and make us travel across the barren desert just so your Kage can pick his mate?! I would rather die than marry a monster like him!"

"That's enough..."

I felt a hand on my shoulder lightly push me away. I let go of the old man and look at my hands.

_This isn't me at all. I would never do that to someone I would never yell at them. What's happening to me?_

I fall to my knees and fall back on my butt, sitting on the ground with my hands in front of me as my eyes shivered.

_What's wrong with me?_ Hearing the door open, I look up and the Kazekage had lead the old man out of the room, but he didn't leave himself. My eyes widen as I held my breath.

_I'm going to be punished! I just know it!_

When he took his steps towards me I bring my arms to my chest and my fists under my chin as I whip my head to the side, closing my eyes tightly, bracing for the worst. The foot steps stop and I could hear his clothes rustle as he kneeled down in front of me. I started to lightly shake.

_What was he going to do? Was he going to rape me? Was he going to tare me apart?_ I was so scared tears started pushing their way through my tightly closed lashes and down my cheek.

"Open your eyes," his voice was extremely deep and raspy, like he had never taken a drink of water in his life.

Jumping and snapping my eyes open, I see him kneeling down on one knee, sitting on it and the other leg was to his chest with his forearm laying on top of the knee. His dead, cold, black ringed eyes, stared into mine. I felt a numb sensation spreading from my stomach, outward as he continued to stare at me.

"So, they took you against your will?" he said slowly.

_Wait... he didn't know?_ I thought, shifting my eyes down, slowly nodding before looking back up at him.

His cold eyes narrow, so I lean back a little, afraid of what he was going to do. Once he saw me leaning a little away he stopped glaring as if to say 'I wasn't glaring at you'. It was odd that the two of us understood each other without exchanging words.

"I am sorry for what happened," he said slowly, closing his eyes and pushing himself up.

I watched as he stood in front of me holding out his hand and slowly opening his eyes. I look from his face to his hand, that was held out in front of me to take.

_Should I? I mean he didn't even know what had happened to me._

"I will have you taken care of and transported back to your hometown within a few days." he said.

Taking his hand, I noticed it was pretty big compared to mine and a little more tanner as well, feeling the ruff coarseness of his skin against my gentle hand. I realized that this was the hand of someone who works hard, and not of a pampered leader, who I'd previously thought him to be. Pulling me up to my feet, he did it with ease and let my hand go.

"You are safe here, do not try to run away." was all he said as I watched him turn around and walked to the doors.

Gaara walked out and closed the door behind him, locking it. Then started down the hallway, with long striding steps, till he had gotten to the main entryway. Stopping, seeing the guards at the doors, they bow their head slightly before looking up.

"Have you seen Temari?" Gaara asked slowly. The guards didn't have to say a word as their attention shifts over to a woman who just walked in.

"Looking for me huh?" she said with a small smile.

Gaara stood there, looking at his older sister before diverting his eyes to his left, down the hallway that he had just came from, then back to Temari.

"I need you to do a favor for me."

It has been over thirty minutes since the Kazekage had left the room. I, myself, had the sanity to take out the metal arrangements in my hair, putting them on the table. I had no need for them and saw no reason to even use them to attract someone in the first place.

My light pink hair was free to do as it pleases, flowing down my back and over my shoulders. I was sitting in one of the iron chairs, my legs were laid strait out, my elbows on the iron table and my hands against my cheeks, my head slowly sinking between my hands to a point where my face didn't remotely look anymore normal than a goof ball.

One of the handles of the giant white doors jiggled. I quickly Sit up strait before turning around a little, putting one hand on the back of the chair as the other laid on the arm of the chair, I looked to see the door opening, hearing it creaking hinges, grind against their rusted joints. There, peering around the door, I see a girl with big, bright blue eyes framed by big, black, circular glasses. Her strawberry blonde, red hair slipped from her shoulders like silk, showing its unnoticed beauty.

When her eyes scanned the room and spotted me. She closed her eyes happily and gave a warm smile before walking in and giving a proper bow. I could see her whole outfit now. She was wearing a traditional kimono with a small apron in the front, around her waist.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Hime," she said quietly.

_HIME?! I'M NO WHERE CLOSE TO BEING A HIME!_ I thought as I shadow my eyes. _The girl must have mistaken me_.

"I am here to take you to the guest room," the girl said.

I looked up blinking in question before getting up and walking over to her. She gave another bow and I shook my head.

"There is no need for that, Oh and just call me Sin, please." I said giving a light bow back.

She looked surprised for a moment but I could see a glint of excitement in her eyes. Like I have become her friend. Which of coarse, I would happily except being friends with her.

_She is so cute!_

"Please come this way then," she said in a more happy and warm tone. I followed her though what I thought to be the biggest house anyone could ever live in.

_I mean, come on, who has money for this- now that I think about it_- _I wondered what he did for his people with the money and power he had. So far the town looked prosperous and healthy so I couldn't complain about him being greedy or something._

"Here, this is the room you will be staying in for the night." I stopped suddenly, realizing I had gotten lost in my thoughts again and didn't notice she had stopped.

"Um ah, Arigato, um... I didn't get your name, I'm sorry."

The girl looked surprised, yet again, like she had totally forgotten to introduce herself.

"Oh!" she bows again before looking up. "It's a pleasure to meet you Sin-sama. My name is Yorimichi, Ureshii," she uttered almost to shy to say.

_Her name means Happy Journey, how cute is that._ Closing my eyes happily I thank her again when she opens the door for me and I walk in hearing it quietly shut.

Standing in the middle of the room, the door behind me. My eyes scan the room studying every detail it had. The walls were made of hard sand and the floor, of coarse, was lush carpet, it's color a light, almost creamy peach look to it. All four corners of the room had a nice bright lantern, held by a brass pole with a round bass at the bottom to support it from falling over. The bed, which was left of me, the head of the bed right against the middle of the left wall, had a dark red comforter with big black pillows at the head of the bed, behind the pillows, I could see a dark wooden head board. At the foot of the bed was a trunk like compartment attached to the foot of the bed.

_I've seen them before. You can stuff things in there as well as sit on top of it._

The cushions on it were the same color as the comforter. Next to the bed against the wall was a night stand with a candle. Just in case you wanted to get up and look for something but didn't need to much light like the lanterns gave you. Turning my head to the right, right across from the foot of the bed, there is a dark oak dresser with two golden handles on each drawer. There was a tall mirror against the wall above it and on the left side of it another door.

_It must be the bathroom._

Turning my head to look in front of me. I see a window with it's dark wood shutters closed and on the far right corner of the window was a small desk with a chair, but not completely in the corner because of the lantern that was hanging from the brass pole.

_This room has a warm feeling to it, none the less and smells good too, it has a very light smell of rose potpourri. The smell is so light, if I wasn't studying the room and how it felt to me, I wouldn't have noticed._

Hovering over to the bed on the left side of it, about to pick up the candle, out from the corner of her eyes, I saw a book shelf. Turning my head to the wall I noticed it was a built in book shelf. It was very tall but didn't reach all the way down to the floor. It was about three feet off the floor really. Now this caught my attention, more so than the candle. I stood in front of it, scanning over the leather back books with my hands behind my back.

There was a moment or two of silence before I heard a knock at my door. Wondering if it was Ureshii just to check up on me I guess, I walked over to the door opening it slightly and peaking a look to see a chest. A very male chest at that. My eyes shift up seeing the face of the guy from earlier. I open the door a little more so that my face was completely shown. He was looking down at me and I was looking up at him.

_I wonder what he is thinking as he stares at me._

I feel a rush of heat come to my cheeks. Why? I didn't know, but it was sure embarrassing for him to see that so I open the door all the way and bowed, hoping to cover my face.

"Arigato for the room Kazekage-sama." I said quietly, not looking up.

"Here," he said. His voice so raspy and low it was as if he was forcing himself to talk.

Slowly I lift my head to see his hand holding out what looked like black slippers with tinny thin bows at the front and underneath the slippers was folded silk with decorative red stitching. My lips parted and I shift my eyes to his.

"Ah.." I didn't know what to do.

"Or would you rather go to dinner in what you are wearing now?"

My eyes widen and I quickly shake my head. "Oh ah domo arigato."

I take it and hold it with both arms, pressing it against my chest before bowing again. I hear him swiftly turn and walk away. Slowly I lift my head up and peek out, watching him walk down the hall and around it's corner.

_He is so confusing to me, even the air around him makes me feel uncomfortable and yet he does this kind jester, in his own unique way of coarse._

Taking a couple steps back my hand grasps a hold of the door and close it, making sure it wouldn't slam. Walking over to the bed I put the slippers down on the ground and unfolding the silk to see what this may be. Laying it out on the bed my fingers skim over the soft and smooth texture of this deep black silk and crossing over the blood red stitching that drew the outline of beautifully painted flowers, shaded so nicely with different colors of red, they almost seemed to real. The seems and edges were folded with deep red lining. Taking in the whole dress with my eyes, I could tell it was a China dress.

_Very long, it would at lest go down to my feet and the sleeves were also long. I've never worn such lavishing clothing before, not even silk. This will be the first time my skin would embrace such luxury. Wait! My skin! It has oils and god knows what else! I should shower before even touching such a beautiful dress._

Turning my head to the right and walking over to where the other door was I put my hand on the handle and lightly twist it until I could feel the door loosen from it's frame. Slowly I push it open and peek inside, it was dark and I couldn't see anything so I open the door more and take a step inside. Feeling the walls for a switch and found one, hearing the click it made when I touched it. The small round light in the center of the bathroom, lit up. It was all white tiles inside, with a toilet and sink. Above the sink was a mirror. No bath, no shower. Furrowing my brows I wondered how I was going to clean myself.

_I guess I could get a rag and wash myself with that and wash my hair in the sink_ I thought before hearing a knock on the door.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to help you dress?" I heard Ureshii's delicate muffled voice through the door.

Taking a couple steps back I turn the light off and close the door behind me before walking over to the other door and opening it. I didn't notice before but Ureshii was tinny and she looked about fifteen.

"Um, no not really. I was wondering where the bathing area was. I don't want to dirty such a nice dress with dirty and sandy skin like mine." I said, shifting my eyes to the side, holding my arm and rubbed it. She just gives one of the most sweetest smiles and nodes.

"Of coarse, let me show you where that is," she said.

Arriving at the washroom door. Holding the Clothes the Kazekage gave me to wear at dinner, against my chest. I watch as Ureshii opens the door and walks in. I fallow her in and see this was the area where you took off your clothes. Putting the silk dress in a safe place I looked up and turned around.

"Almost like my homes-". Everything was wood, counting out the bathing mirror, stool, the floor drain and the water valves to the bath. (Japanese Style bathing room)

"Except way bigger and nicer." I mumbled, strait lining my eyes and mouth. Ureshii giggles.

The walls were wooden, the floors were wooden, even the big round bath built into the floor with one foot high 'sit walls' around it, was wooden. Suddenly thinking about home I felt a deep sadness inside.

_I miss them so much and to be pampered like this while my sister is out there in god knows what condition! I can't do this!_ Shaking my head and stepping back, I could feel my tears start to flood into my eyes.

_This is wrong! I shouldn't be doing this! I have to go find my sister!_ my thoughts shouted and I quickly turn to run to the door but I felt arms wrap around me and I gasp from this sudden frontal hug that embraced me.

Biting my bottom lip and closing my eyes, I knew this was going to break this little girls heart. Slowly opening my eyes and tilting my head down. I saw the top of Ureshii's red head, her face against my chest.

"Yorimichi-san," I whispered. She looks up with saddened eyes.

"Please tell Ureshii why Sin-sama is sad?" she asked almost pleading.

This was very bold of her and way out of her comfort zone. I could tell by her voice and how her arms wouldn't stop shaking.

"I have to go, my sister could be in danger or even- Eh... I'm just sitting here when I could be saving her from-" I couldn't finish I was going to cry and I needed to show that I was strong.

Her eyes widen and she lets go of me, now holding onto my wrists and putting my hands together with hers overlapping them.

"It's Ok Onee-san! Gaara-sama sent a couple of his men to find the girls that had been attacked! They will be back before you know it, safe and sound!"

_I wish I could believe that but I'm not that naive about this situation_. I tried putting on a good smile as if I knew everything would be ok. _I will go tonight and get out of here, to my sister._

Ureshii gave a big smile and pulled me to the area to undress. "The bath is ready, if you need anything just give a call to me."

I take off my top allowing it to drop to the ground before looking over my shoulder hearing her tell me if I needed anything just give her a call. Suddenly noticing the look Ureshii was giving I became slightly puzzled. Ureshii's hands are balled up to her lips and her eyes are shivering like she was going to cry. Turning completely around I reach out to her to ask if she was ok and she snapped out of it before I could say anything.

"Oh! Oh! Gomenasai!" she quickly bows and darts out of the room leaving me in a confused haze

"Eeh!"

Ureshii is quickly running down the hall, panting while sweat lightly holds upon her soft peachy skin.

_Gaara-sama! Gaara-sama!_ she looked flustered as she ran down the many hallways. There, down at the end of the last hallway was Gaara's study. The big wooden doors had two well trained ninja guarding the front.

"Kazekage-sama! Kazekage-sama! I must see him this instant!" the little Ureshii said in such a panicked way that the guards were hesitant at first, but knowing this child could never do harm and has been in the studies lots of times they allow her to go to the door.

She opens them quickly, her hair fans out behind her as her sleeves flow with her arms. Gaara looks up. He was cool and calm unlike Ureshii. The question rose in his mind why she looked so flustered.

"It's- Sin-sama!" and the way she said it, it sounded like Sin ran away and Gaara rose up from his chair, placing his hands on his desk. "She- She has the marks of a Jinchuuriki on her back!"

Gaara's body froze. For that one moment the pains of his past hit him as will as the memories of Today;

_"She is the only one left my lord. The carriages that held the others were attached by rogue Ninja."_

_"No... that can't be true- that just- that's a lie!" Gaara could sense the desperation. _

_The man looked as if he was going to quiet her, But she grabbed the clothes around the messengers neck, pushing him against the door. Such a frail looking girl, with such strength, is unusual._

_"My older sister was on that slave bucket of a carriage! You rip me and my sister away from our father and make us travel across the barren desert just so your Kage can pick his mate?! I would rather die than marry a monster like him!"_

Gaara opened his eyes, how annoying this was to him but he could also use this to his advantage. Slowly he walked around his desk walking up to Ureshii.

"Arigato, I will take it from here," he said smoothly putting his hand on top of her head before his hand falls back to his side, passing her.

Ureshii closed her eyes feeling his hand before looking back up as he leaves, balling her hands to her chest, watching him walk out of the room, closing the doors behind him.


	3. Jinchuuriki

**Disclamer: **I did not make or own any of the anime or manga of Naruto, some other dude does.

**OCC's:** Kome and Sin are mine! No touchies nor stealies!

* * *

**[S]in [A]mong [N]othing [D]ivine**

**Chapter: Jinchuuriki  
**

"Mmmmaah."

I relax closing my eyes, sinking into the hot and soothing bath. This bath could fit at list six people, it was incredible to me really. The room was quiet which also eased my mind and it was so steamy in here, I couldn't even see the walls. Leaning my head back as I close my eyes, I rest my head on the edge holding my arms and feeling my hair floating around my back, plastering against the skin of my upper chest and shoulders. This was so nice I could latterly feel my muscles loosen themselves. And the smell in here.

_Wait, it didn't smell like damp sand before._

Halfway opening my eyes, expecting to see a ceiling, I see someone standing over me. My eyes snap open and I dunk under the water before emerging from the middle of the bath's surface with a big splash. Holding my chest, breathing quickly, feeling my hair sticking to my back as water slowly drips off my body. Looking through my clumpy wet bangs, I couldn't make out the figure from all this steam but I knew it was a man and it was obvious that it was Gaara because no one had the smell but him. I noticed that ever since I first met him. He always smelled like damp sand. It wasn't a bad smell, it was pleasant to me really.

"Wha-what are you doing here!" I coughed, having a hard time talking because I swallowed so much water.

"We need to talk- get out." I saw his figure move through the steam and disappear, giving me the willies.

_The Kazekage is so creepy, it's not even funny_ I thought, standing there for a minute or two wondering if it was truly safe or not to get out.

Silence filled the room again. The only sound was the water that was dripping off my hair and skin and into the water I was standing in. Slowly, walking to the edge. One arm was holding my chest as the other was for balance, grabbing onto the side of the wooden bath, lifting my leg out from the water and then the other I was safely out of the bath.

_I've had bad luck when it came down to getting out of baths, I'm not going to lie._

The towel that I took with me into the bathing area was right beside the bath and a bend down to pick it up and wrap it around my body before walking over to the sliding door and opening it. I would think Gaara would be waiting out in the hallway but no, he had to be waiting for me, crossed arms, leaning against the wall, in the dressing room.

Closing my eyes in annoyance. I slide shut the bathing rooms door. I would rather wait in here until he leaves before changing in front of him but it suddenly stopped and I look up to see his hand stopping the fusuma in it's track, my eyes widen.

"Eehn!" now I'm scared.

The door quickly slides open and his hand roughly grabs my wrist pulling me to him before whipping me around and slamming me against the wall, holding both my wrists with one hand above my head against it.

"Kya! Nai!" Tears start to build up in my eyes as I struggle to get away.

I try to kick but my feet feel so heavy. Looking down I see sand wrapping around my feet. I can feel my burning tears overflow my eyes and stream down over my cheeks. My breath became quick.

"Nai!" I screamed. "Kudasai don't!" I cried now sobbing quietly, whispering, "Not again, not again, Kudasai not again, Kudasai, Kudasai, someone help me," I pleaded under my breath.

Gaara Stood still for a moment, studying my words. Closing his eyes he gives me some time to calm down. I take that the wrong way, thinking he was angry and I bite my lower lip, close my eyes tightly. I could feel his body lightly brush against me and his breath over my shoulder. I snap open my eyes now starting to shake.

"I'm not going to hurt you," his voice was low but in a gentle tone. I would have never guessed he could have such a gentle voice.

From the corners of his eyes he was looking at me but never turned his face to mine. I, as well, starred at him from the corner of my eyes. They shivered, tears still dripping slowly off my jaw. His eyes shift forward looking at the wall.

"Have you ever heard of the Jinchuuriki," he whispered.

I lightly shake my head no with a tinny whimper. His eyes dart back to me making me hold my breath.

"Jinchuuriki meaning the "power of human sacrifice", are those individuals possessing tailed demons within their bodies. The demons themselves are known by the number of tails their body possesses, and each has different characteristics.

"Ichibi is the One-Tailed, Nibi is the Two-Tailed, Sanbi is the Three-Tailed, Yonbi is a Four-Tailed, Gobi is the Five-Tailed, Rukobi is the Six-Tailed, Shichibi is the Seven-Tailed, Hachibi is the Eight-Tailed, and Kyuubi is the Nine-Tailed.

"The only known named Jinchuuriki are Uzumaki Naruto and one other unnamed elder Jinchuuriki has been seen. Sanbi is the only known Bijuu without a host.

"To tell if someone is a Jinchuuriki are the markings the Bijuu gives on the skin. The Bijuu are creatures of great power and destruction, and all the ninja nations coveted that power and sought to make it their own as weapons. To that end the various Bijuu were captured and the ninja nations attempted to use that power.

"This unimaginable power proves difficult to manage however, requiring literal sacrifices to gain control. Several jutsu variations have been used to seal a Bijuu within a human. Yondaime Hokage used his Shiki Fuujin technique to capture the rampaging Kyuubi and seal it within Uzumaki, Naruto. The jutsu had a high price, resulting in the death of the jutsu's user, Yondaime Hokage. The Ichibi, Shukaku was sealed into an unborn child, with the sacrifice of taking it's mothers life, who died as a result of the birth." he said lowly, giving me goose bumps.

_This is the most I've ever heard him talk... he looks angered... why would he be talking to me like this?_

Gaara continued, "Shukaku has previously been imbued into two Sand ninja. When their time as possessor came to an end, Shukaku was removed from their bodies at the cost of their own lives. Such a result has been the only shown way to remove the Bijuu from a Jinchuuriki. It requires a Fuuin (Sealing) Jutsu capable of resonating at the same power frequency as that between the Bijuu and their human host over a period of time. Akatsuki used one such method which took three days to accomplish. This Genryuu Kyuu Fuujin (Mystical Dragon Nine Exhaustion) was used to remove at least four Bijuu, resulting in the death of four Jinchuuriki."

My eyes widen. I never knew such a thing could happen. I live in a tinny town isolated from events such as this so I have had no knowledge of any of these events existing.

"The hope of Jinchuuriki creation is for the human and the tailed beast to resonate together, thereby granting the human some measure of their immense power. Each beast appears to interact with their host in unique ways, and grant their host power in different amounts." His eyes shift away from me and his head slowly leans back with his body and my body froze.

"I've heard of markings on your back? Is this correct?" he asked.

I stifled in a breath, "Hn-nn, H-hai," _Is that why he told me all of this?_

Suddenly I feel the brush of fingers against the side of my neck making me shiver. He was gently brushing my hair over my shoulder so he could have a full view of my back. Under the white towel, there peaked the tips of markings that would continue underneath. His fingers slowly slip above the towel. My eyes widen and close tightly,

"Hn... Why do you do this to me?" I whispered and Gaara stopped but didn't pull his fingers away from the towel before continuing.

He really didn't know either. Something was triggering him to do this but what was this. Lightly tugging on the towel, the spot where the towel tied, which was under my arm, became loose and undone. I was pressed against the wall so tightly that the towel didn't fall to the ground. The towel was between my body and the wall.

I could feel a cold draft brush against my skin making me shake again. Gaara's eyes lower studying my back. Two pink scares were present like I had been stabbed twice, one by the left shoulder blade and one below my left rib cage. Then there on my pale milky skin, were two black wings by my shoulder blades. It was proof enough I was a Jinchuuriki. His cold eyes slowly shift up and see me looking over my shoulder, tears were still streaming down my face. My eyes held fright as well as shame.

_I remember being told I was not ever to show these markings to anyone, but was never told why and yet, someone saw. What am I to do now?_ Lowering my eyes and closing them I press my forehead against the wall.

"How did you become a Jinchuuriki?" his voice was quiet and calm. I felt him lower at my side and I stiffened feeling him take the towel and wrap it around me again and slowly letting go of my hands. Quickly I whip around, my back pressed against the wall, holding onto my towel very tightly. My eyes are wide as they shiver before slowly closing and turning my head to the side.

"I didn't even know what a Jinchuuriki was until know. I was told that these markings were of birthmarks." I said quietly.

My eyes slowly open as I shift my head up to look at Gaara. I was a bit surprised of what I saw. He was starring down at me, with eyes of emotion. I've never seen his eyes like this before. I wouldn't say he looked sympathetic but it was along those lines, almost sad in a way.

Suddenly there was a light knock on the door which made me jump and whip my head to the right where the door was. He also turned his head at the same time I did. My mind started racing,

"Sin-sama... is everything ok in there?" Ureshii's voice was muffled through the door.

Both me and Gaara's eyes widen.

_Shimatta!_

"Ah- ah- ahhh- I-I'm getting dressed I'm almost ready!"

_Wait! Why did I just lie?!_

Closing my eyes tightly, I smack myself on the forehead. Gaara looked back at me in surprise that I was covering for him.

"Oh do you need help with getting the dress on?" Ureshii asked.

I whip my hand out, "NAI! Eh- I mean- Kekko desu! I'm ok eh heh heh. I'll be out there soon. Go on and wait for me in the room I'm staying in, ok?"

On the other side of the door Ureshii gave a puzzled look. "Um... Ok," Ureshii was hesitant on leaving but she did and started to walk away down the hall.

Back inside I was still standing beside Gaara. Yes, I repeat, the Kazekage no Gaara himself! I didn't even want to look at him right now. Franticly I get the towel nice and tight around me and walk back, away from Gaara. Gaara on the other hand, lightly bowed his head before heading out himself.

_The nerve of him! I swear if I was strong and had freakish sand powers I'd so own him, no shit!_

Waiting for a while, thinking he might just barge in again, I finally get myself dressed. But one thing is cut short of my awesome skills, the zipper, It's on the back of the China dress and I can't get to it!

_Hnnaa Jees! So I do need her help!_ I thought and looked over my shoulder to the door. _If I go out there. What if someone sees me?_ My eyes look up in thought.

"Hm" shrugging my shoulders I go a slip on the dress slippers and walk to the door that would exit the bathing room.

Looking both ways I quietly slip out and shut the it. "Ok," I take a breath and bolt down the hallway. I had to hold my shoulders so the dress would not fall off and expose myself for the world to see. Heading to the corner of the hallway, I slow down and put my back against the cold sandy wall before looking around the corner to see if anyone was there. Narrowing my eyes I see Ureshii standing by my door. Apparently she was waiting for me.

Pressing my back against the wall again I raise my hand and curl it into a fist. _The gods are with me today!_ I thought as my eyes watered, bitting my lower lips.

Looking back around, I start to jog to her but suddenly she turns around as if hearing someone and Gaara comes out from behind another corner at the end of the hallway.

"Nn!" quickly I jump back around the corner and plaster myself against the hard rough wall.

_No they're not, no they're not, no they're not!_

Cautiously peeking again I see him nod his head before turning my way and walking. My eyes widen and I pull myself away from the corner. Panicking a look around bouncing lightly from one foot to the other. Looking over my shoulder I see a dark oak door with a golden handle. Quickly I grab a hold of it, push it down making the door open before slipping in and quietly shutting it, pressing my back against the door with my arms spread eagle.

_Hide my chakra, hide my chakra, hide my chakra!_

Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I slowly let out my breath as I calm myself down and suppress my chakra. Hearing footsteps, my eyes snap open and I hold my breath to listen better. A second felt almost like a minute as I hear the foot steps slowly pass and disappear into the quiet obis.

I wait for several moments before slowly putting my arms to my sides and pushing myself off the door. I was concentrating so much on hiding I haven't noticed this room was completely dark. I didn't want to investigate, I just wanted to get this dress zipped and go to dinner. I was starving.

Turning around and placing my hand on the door handle I hear small, slow clicking sounds that were starting to become louder and faster. Freezing my body my eyes slowly shift to the right before my head follows and I start to look over my shoulder.

"Neeh!" I saw red eyes coming closer and closer to me. _Oh my kami! I needed to get out of here!_ Whipping my head back around, I push the lever down and quickly get out, slamming the door behind me. Before I could thinking, I was running to the corner of the hallway, not caring if anyone was to see me. What I saw in that room made me almost piss my pants. Around the corner I still seeing Ureshii standing by my door, alone. She gave me a weird look when I ran to her and quickly opened my door, slipping in and pulling her in with me, slamming my door shut.

"What! What is it?" Ureshii panicked.

"You do not want to know!," I start to catch my breath and slowly push myself off the door. "Could you please-" taking a deep breath. "Zip up the zipper on my back?" I asked turning around and pulling my hair over my left shoulder.

Ureshii stood there for a moment still wondering what had just happened before she blinks and realizes what I asked of her. "Oh, Oh! Gomenasai!" she walks behind me and zips up the zipper.

I could feel the silk hug my body tightly. It was nice to be closed with some kind of decency now. The sleeves were still a bit long but not enough to be a bother to me. Turning around I smile closing my eyes happily. "Arigato."

She closed her eyes happily as well. "Doitashimashite," _You're welcome_ she spoke. "Also Kazekage-sama was looking for you. You took a long time to dress and dinner is about ready so I guess he thought you might have gotten lost."

"Mm-" I wouldn't exactly call it lost. "Well here I am now," I guessed we should have been going but she was way ahead. Slipping her hand into mine, she walked out of the room and we quietly went down the hall. We didn't speak one word to each other as I followed her to where ever the room we were going to eat in.

The halls were highly decorated with extravagant vases taller than me and paintings of desserts with Arabian horses galloping through the terrain. I marveled at how beautifully theses paintings were crafted.

Looking forward we were coming to some stairs and she let go of my hand, nodding me to go first. I knew she meant well to be proper, but it was smart when you have the biggest klutz with the worst luck with you.

I reached to the bottom of the stairs without falling to my surprise, with Ureshii right behind me. "Here, this way," she motioned me to follow so I did. I was lead to two extremely tall, dark oak stained double doors. Suddenly I got anxious and didn't want to go and eat anymore. This was all to fancy for little ol'me.

"You know-" I take a step back as a nibbled on my lower lip. "I think I'll be in the room I'm staying in," turning around, I bump into someone and yelp. Taking a quick step back, looking up, realizing it was only the Kazekaga and put a hand to my chest, taking a deep breath.

His icy eyes burrowed into me like a snake strike. I knew at this point there was no turning back. He lifted his stare at the opening doors and gestured me to keep walking forward. I turn around and look down at the ground knowing I had lost and walked in.

I felt his fingers lightly grace themselves behind the small of my back, walking behind me. I thought he must have been guiding me, making sure I didn't think I could get away. Either way it still made me feel uncomfortable. Being touched by him was the last thing I really wanted at the moment.

"You're wet. Did you not try to dry your hair?" he leaned his face closer to mine, murmuring quietly to me as we walked around the table. I suddenly realize the feeling of wet silk against my back. I was in such a hurry I didn't dry or even put my hair up.

People were already in the room, sitting down on the pillow cushions that lined up along the sides and ends of the long table. Gaara took his place at the end of the table by two other people. One male on his right side, one female on his left side. One looked like a clown the other looked at lest halfway friendly.

"You must be Minikui, Sin."

"Hai." I nod my head once.

The female blond pats the cushion next to her for me to sit. I bow at my waist, my hands at my lap. Looking up, I see her close her eyes and smile at me and in return, I smile back and cautiously sit next to her on my legs so not to be rude.

"I'm Temari, Gaara's older sister," she watches me sit next to her and she turns her attention to the guy across from her. I follow her gaze. "This is Kankuro, my younger brother, Gaara's older brother."

I bow my head again then look up. He nodes his head in acknowledgment but says nothing in return. He seemed to be laid back and not so talkative just like his younger brother. I got to say. It must have been strange to be older siblings to a Kazekage.

Gaara's eyes were fixed on me. I could feel his burning gaze once again. I dart my eyes to take a peak at him, wondering why he was staring me down like this. He was sitting properly with his back strait in a relaxed way and his hands resting in his lap. Unlike his older brother, who seems to look really relaxed over there. Before long it looked as thought the Kazekage had become bored of looking at me and closed his eyes.

For a long while we sat in silence. To me it didn't feel nerve wrecking at all, it gave me some time to think but before long I heard Temari's voice again and looked at her.

"So where do you come from?" she asked, I guess she didn't like the silence.

"Um from the small village called Totokomo."

"I've never heard of it."

I smiled sadly knowing fully well why she never heard of it and look down at my lap. The village so small only holding three hundred people.

"I'm not surprised it wouldn't be on any map but the ancient one's," I spoke softly.

_But now... I don't know if it's even still standing_ I thought.

"Why only the ancient maps?" she asked looking curious.

I look back up at her and smile a little as I spoke more about my little desolate village I called home. "Because it was one of the first villages to ever live in the dessert. It use to be a very old village but I call it home."

"Use to be?"

My small smile disappears. "I don't think the village is standing anymore because of your soldiers," I spoke, wanting them to know what this city has done to my people.

She furrowed her brows and looked concerned. Gaara looked back at me and Kankuro's attention was now on me as well. My fists clinch against my knees as I bit my lower lip. "The way your soldiers took us was wrong. I saw my father get hurt and I don't even know if he's okay and my sister..."

Temari and I stared into each others eyes before she broke the contact and looked over to Gaara.

"I sent out some of my men to check the villages that were entered, the elders are compensating right now the costs of damage that appeared to have happened and wasn't notified of at the time. The elders didn't think through the possibility of villages actually going on the attack." he said which seemed to be good enough for Temari and looked back at me.

I wasn't looking at anyone anymore. The table was the only thing I felt comfortable staring at without getting any judging eyes.

"Your sister... who is she and what does she look like?" Temari asked.

_Jees, want to know I'm not a spy or something?_ I thought and looked up at her again. "My sister- heh" I smiled a little. "Well her name is Umoto, Kome. She has really really long lavender hair," I said and gestured with my hands. "Her eyes are the same as mine and she is one year older than me. She's pretty tall and really talented at disguising and acting. She was ahead of her class in the small academy we had." I smiled more and closed my eyes happily.

Temari smiled back. "So, different parents?"

My smile slowly fades to a smaller one. "We have different fathers. My father is the one who is taking care of us because her father died of an illness."

"What about your mother?"

My eyes lower as I turn my head away to look down at the table again. "She died when she gave birth to me so I don't know anything about her. Kome nor my father ever talk about her and when I ask my father he just tells me that she was a great woman and Kome... she... still hasn't forgiven me for taking her mothers life away."

"Thats horrible! It wasn't your fault!" Temari says crossing her arms lookimg a bit angry.

_Oh no! Did I give Kome a bad image of herself?!_ Putting my hands up and wave them quickly.

"Wait! This is what I think. She's not a horrible person at all."

I give a quick glance at Gaara who looked lost in thought with his elbows on the table and his hands intertwined together pressing his lips against them.

A moment later dinner had come and we all started eating. Wow it was the best I've ever had. It was so good I almost scarfed everything down but caught myself and was polite when eating. I hadn't eaten in days.

"Arigato gozaimasu," _Thank you very much_ I spoke clapping my hands together and bowing my head. Temari chuckled and Kankuro smirked, Gaara seemed content with a soft expression, though it was hardly noticable.

Gaara stood up and walked behind me and turned my head to look up at him.

"I will walk you to your room," he spoke softly. Quickly standing up I took a step to follow but stopped and turned to Kankuro and Temari.

"Arigato gozaimasu again for everything," I quickly bowed which made my hair flare out over my shoulders before I looked up again. "It was nice meeting the both of you." Turning on heal and quickly caught up with Gaara. The clap from the slippers of my quick feet could be heard as I caught up to him.

They both bowed their heads slightly in return watching her leave with Gaara.

Temari looked at Kankuro and Kankuro looked at her. "Do you think she might be?" Temari spoke and Kankuro nodded. "I think she is," he spoke back.

* * *

You will find a picture of what Gaara saw on Sin's back on my home page of Fanfiction.

Go check it out.


	4. Fail

**Disclamer: **I did not make or own any of the anime or manga of Naruto, some other dude does.

**OCC's:** Kome and Sin are mine! No touchies nor stealies!

* * *

**[S]in [A]mong [N]othing [D]ivine**

**Chapter: Fail**

I was sitting at the desk looking at the paper I wrote my idea's down on. The candle light moved with softness as the flam bounced from time to time. The sound of the pen, I got from the desk, could be heard scribbling as I jotted down notes.

_I need to find my sister! I figured the rout they would have taken; now I just need to find some make shift weapons. I borrowed some clothes from Ureshii that would be okay and fine to move in as well as having the decency to not stand out._ I thought, putting the pen between my front teeth and gnawing on it.

"OKAY!" Dropping the pen from my mouth, bolting up from my chair I punch my fist into the palm of my hand. "Onii-chan I'm coming for you."

Going over to the bed, I pick up the clothes Ureshii let me borrow and started preparing my body before putting them on. I wrapped my chest tightly as well has my hands and arms, my feet and ankles with a white wrapping I found in the bathroom. I grabbed Ureshii's clothes from the bed and stand in font of the room's mirror. It was a baby blue yukata with long sleeves. Not my favorite color but it was the only one that wasn't really flashy in her closet that could fit me.

Slipping my arms through the sleeves and wrapping the cloth around my body, I look down and noticed that the yukata reached about three inches above my knees. On her it would reach about three inches below her knees. Taking the long white cloth for the obi I start to wrap it around my rips below my petite breasts and tying it off in the back with a otaiko knot, a flat one looped bow, before putting on the obijime, the string that keeps the sash in place, and tie it tightly, yanking the obijime in place.

Walking over to the bed I sit on it and slip the slippers Gaara gave me, on, and stood up walking over to the candle lanterns and blowing them out before going to the window and opening the shutters to look outside. The night was clear and the moon was half full. Though it was a bit chilly like desserts should be at night, I still would rather feel cold than hot. The city looked quiet with it's rounded domed shaped buildings. There were not many street lights which I expected since my little village had none at all. No one seemed to have been walking the streets which surprised me since this was such a big city. I thought there would be lots of people out, drinking and giving the night market a good look at. Ah, but no, it was silent and eerie.

"Great," I murmured sarcastically to myself and slip back in turning my back to the window I close my eyes and licked the tips of my fingers before placing them together a few inches away from my chest. "Ito no jutsu," I whispered and my hands begin to glow a blue chakura as I pull my fingers apart, feeling a magnate sensation, like you were trying to pull magnates away from each other, showing me that it was working. Threads of chakura were connecting from the fingers of one hand to the other. Some say this is a way of puppet masters but I use it in much more useful ways than playing with dangerous toys I would rather stay clear from.

Putting all my fingers together in one hand then the other to make the threads of chakura from all the fingers in my left hand go together and the same with my right I whisper, "Roopu no jutsu," the threads soon turn into one thick rope of chakura. Pulling more chakura out of my hand like a magic trick, to give more slack and movement for my hands since this chakura rope it connected to the palms now. Turning around I jump onto the window frame with gentle ease and slap my hand on the top of the frame so my chakura rope would stick to it. Looking down again I forward my brows not liking how high this was. I give one shallow breath before standing on the frame and leaning out of the window, holding onto my rope of chakura and putting chakura to my feet so they wouldn't slip on the buildings rounded like wall; I start descending, one step at a time. I felt like a rock climber but without the safety gear and harnesses. After taking a few steps looking down I decided to look up and take a few more steps down but stopped. My eyes wide with fear. I've been caught! There, on the rooftop of this retched building, was a man standing on the side of it, looking at me. I don't know who he was other than being someone who has connections to Kazekage of course.

A cold breeze blows by making my hair wave gently around me. We stared at each other for the longest time before, ultimately, my footing slipped. My head smacks into the wall making me let go of my chakura rope and fall.

Surprisingly, after hitting my head, I didn't feel myself hitting anything else after that. I didn't pass out either, I'm not the type of girl who passes out, but I do tend to close my eyes when I get scared. Feeling pain in the front of my head. I lift my hand to rub it only to feel something cold and wet. Slowly lifting my hand away, I open my eyes and look at what it could have been that had landed on me, my pupils shrink. Blood, I'm bleeding, great, could this get any worse. A painted face hovers over mine suddenly.

_Oh my Kami! A clown, my worst nightmare!_ My fist goes flying towards the face but only misses by milliseconds. That gave me the chance to flip back up on my feet while he dodged my attack. Spinning around I guard myself for any moment this clown might attack.

"Hey! Wait! Jeez, It's me baka onna! Take a better look before throwing punches!" he shouted making me pause my racing mind on what to do.

_Wait... Isn't that... _I sequent my eyes, "Kankuro?" I suddenly feel a deep fear in the pit of my stomach. _He's going to get me in trouble! All he has to do is tell Gaara and I have just made my death sentence!_

He stands up and walks over to me till he's about arms length away from me. "What are you doing out so late at night? There's perverts that stalk the streets you know." He looked a bit flustered as he spoke, looking out to the city with his arms behind his head. "Gaara was right. You don't trust others easily don't you?" His eyes shift to look at me from the corners. I purse my lips together not sure what to say. I start to feel something wet drip down the side of my temple and off my jaw. I whip away the blood and look at my hand again. It wasn't going to stop bleeding anytime soon.

When I hear movement I lift my head to see Kankuro inches from my face. His hands cup my cheeks and turn my face looking at the blood. "You're a bleeder. Jinchuuriki's are suppose to heal fast yet you don't." I step back whacking his hands away. I don't liked to be touched by boys, men, whatever. He chuckles and steps back. "Well I'mma going to report this to Gaara you know that right?"

I held my breath as my shoulders stiffen. _I really didn't want this to leak out! I just want to go home that's all I ask for. Why in heavens does this have to happen to me?_

"What no begging? No 'Please I'll do anything!'? You're really boring."

_Sorry to disappoint you_ I thought dully, strait lining my eyes and crossing my arms. "Do what you want. I don't care anymore." _I just want to get to my sister._

"Eh, whatever. I was out on a stroll too. It's not like I'm on duty or anything." he put his hands behind his head again and faced his back towards me, walking to the edge of the building and looking out. I stare at him tilting my head slightly to the side and follow him to see what he was looking at. I knew he wouldn't do anything to me. It was just a feeling though the makeup did scare me a little.

"So, do you use puppets for fighting?"

I furrowed my brows and look at him. "No."

"Oh, then whats with the Ito Jutsu?" he still looked out to the city.

"It was a Jutsu I made up when I use to train to become a ninja." Now it was his turn to look at me while I stared out into the city.

"Well, I clearly see you aren't one."

I close my eyes in anger. "That's because my family is more important. I know only basics from watching. If I fought a Ninja I would give them a hard time and maybe even ruff them up a little but they can beat me to death anyway. But my sister is another story."

"You Sister?"

I smiled and sat down crossing my legs and putting my arms behind me to support myself. I look towards the sky and close my eyes feeling the breeze blow through my hair. I could feel the blood clotting in my hair and against my skin. I knew I would have to bathe again. Suddenly the conversation I had with Gaara in the bathing room flashed through my mind again. "Jinchuuriki." I murmured thinking if I was really one of those things then why would father hide something like that away from me. Maybe he didn't know either. I could ask him once I got back.

Kankuro stared at me for the longest time before sitting next to me, laying down his body and crossing his legs, looking up at the night sky. "You know."

I look at him lazily pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Your sister can go back home but you can't."

My eyes widen and I quickly stand up with my fists at my sides looking over him. "Who says that?!"

"Gaara-sama."

"Huh! I can do what I want! That includes going back to my father and saving my sister! No one can stop me!"

He puts his pinky is his ear from my yelling "So that was your intention for leaving your room."

I close my mouth. He set me up on that one. He knew I wouldn't tell him why I was leaving so he got the best of me through anger. _That Twat! _I bit my lower lip suppressing my anger. "You're not going to mind your business and let me go aren't you?" I grumbled.

"Nope," he sighs and sits up, putting his arms behind himself, looking at me with a smirk.

_Err for the love of-_

"Minikui-san why are you out here?"

"UWAH!" I trip from surprise hearing someone behind me. I look over my shoulder to see Gaara of all people. His arms crossed looking strait at me with those cold turquoise eyes that could numb my heart in a heart beat. "Uh- I- eh eh!" I couldn't stop stuttering. He just always brought a coldness with him that froze me from speaking.

"She was just on a midnight stroll with me. Is that a bad thing?" Kankuro stood dusting himself off before looking at his little brother with a big grin. I look up at him still on my hands and knees. He holds out his hand and I grab it so he could help me up. I became dizzy but hid it well by standing strait and concentrating on my vision to the ground.

Gaara uncrossed his arms and walked forward. I stiffened and never looked up. I felt a hand caress my bangs back which made me look at the person in front of me, knowing it was Gaara. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I looked into his eyes. I noticed a slight concern in them that I haven't noticed before. I never would have thought his eyes could hold such emotion. His eyes shift up to Kankuro who was behind me.

"How did she hit her head?"

"She face planted against the side of the building when she was climbing down from her window."

_Kankuro!_ I close my eyes tightly as my shoulders stiffen.

"Clumsy." was all I heard from Gaara as he lifted his hand from my forehead and my bangs fell back into place. I quickly look up at him and soon regret that as I wavered a little. Gaara smirked placing his hand on my shoulder. "Kankuro, wake Ureshii so she can bandage Minikui-san and get her to sleep."

"No! Kudasai! Kazekage-sama. I can do it myself. Don't wake her because of my stupidity!" I whispered looking up at him with pleading eyes. I could feel his eyes were searching for something in mine. "Hn, Fine. I'll take you back to your room." he spoke dully and turned, walking away. I was hesitant at first but followed in the end. Hearing Kankuro behind me.

When we reached my room I opened the door and walked in before turning around and bowing my head. I closed my eyes tightly feeling a blood rush to my head. "A-arigato," I mumbled and looked up.

Kankuro gave a weird look. "Okay you don't look too good." He pushed me aside and walked into my bathroom. My room was completely dark so were the hallways but that's not the point. Why was he in my room? Going into my bathroom? Suddenly I see him walk out with a first aid kit. "Sit there," he pointed to the end of my bed where the small bench was that you could hid stuff in. I left the door open and walked over to the end of the bed sitting on the small bench as he lights up the lanterns in the room and walks over to me kneeling down in front of me.

Gaara walks in and leans against the wall by the bathroom watching as Kankuro grabs a wet rage and washes off the clots of blood on my skin as well as picking out the dry blood in my hair. "Ow," I mumbled feeling him grooming me like a monkey. I randomly look over to Gaara, I could tell he was amused. Slowly blinking, I look back to Kankuro as he opens the kit up and takes out some bandages and ointment. I wince feeling the sting from the ointment being placed on the big gash on my forehead before a cooling sensation. Kankuro seemed to be blowing on it. "I remember this stuff stung like crazy but when my sister blew on it, it felt nice." he spoke. Once the stinging stopped he lifted my bangs up and started to wrap my head tightly but not to tight. Before long he was done and I thanked him to tired to resist any of this or fight back.

Kankuro left but Gaara stayed for a while. I starred at him and corked and eyebrow. "What do you want?" Suddenly I just realized what I said and how I said it and slapped my hands over my mouth. "Gomenasai! I didn't mean so sound rude." He just closed his eyes and gave a little smirk at that shaking his head before pushing himself off the wall.

"Just get some rest," He spoke before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

I stared at the door for a while before closing my eyes and turning my head away with a sigh. I wasn't going to get out anytime soon might as well sleep on it.

* * *

Sorry so short! It will get better I promise!


	5. Within

**Disclamer: **I did not make or own any of the anime or manga of Naruto, some other dude does.

**OCC's:** Kome and Sin are mine! No touchies nor stealies!

* * *

**[S]in [A]mong [N]othing [D]ivine**

**Chapter: Within**

Three days have done by and still no sign of my sister. What should I do? "Ah! Kami!.... I'm bored." Pushing myself from my desk I walk to my door and walk out. Ureshii would be busy so I can't talk to her. "Hm?" I wonder where the kitchen is.

Walking down stairs and start roaming around the place until I heard a voice and stopped to hide against the wall. _Oh it's just guards. Maybe they can point me to where the kitchen is. _Walking out from behind the wall with my hands behind my back I grab the guards attention. They star at me and one of them smiles a little. "Ano... can you point me to the direction of the kitchen?"

"I'll take you there if you'd like ma'am," one spoke and turned to the direction of where the kitchen was. I follow keeping to myself. When he stopped he pointed to the door. "Here you go Ma'am if you need anything else just ask me." he smiled and turned to walk away. I watched him for a moment before turning to the door and pushing it open. Looking inside I see some girls at work they were at lest fifty to sixty years old. One of them look up at me and I blush slightly before fully slipping in.

"Ano... would you like any help?" I felt everyone's stares on me and my face felt even hotter. "Why would a young girl such as yourself want to be in the kitchen?" one of the asked as the others when back to work.

"Well..." I look to the side my hands behind my back. "Back at my home I cooked all the time and I kinda miss helping out in the kitchen. Do you have any room for me?"

The old lady smiled and waved me on over. I smile and quickly walk over. "This is the dough that needs to be kneaded but my hands are so weak right now."

"Kudasai let me!" I loved playing with dough when I was a kid and helped dad in the kitchen when he baked bread. I close my eyes happily and start kneading the dough with my hands. "You are pretty good. Did your mother teach you?" I purse my lips together and shook my head. "My father did."

"I see."

I started to think about Gaara all of a sudden. I don't know why but I was curious about the past days and how he wouldn't eat much at all. "Does the Kazekage ever eat a proper amount of a meal?" I asked looking over to the old lady. The old ladies smile fades as she looks out the window. "No he never eats much, he's always working and always has something on his mind. So much so that food never really crosses his mind I guess. Oh and the dough is done I can take that from you know."

I stop and allow the old lady to take it away. I started thinking of ways to get Gaara to eat something or at lest through out the day so he could keep his strength. _Wait what am I think. He's stupid people brought me here and lost my sister why should I care about him..._ My thoughts drifted when I remembered him taking me to my room, making sure I was okay. I sigh and look randomly over to a corner and spot some left out rice from this morning. I smirk spreads across my lips.

"Is it alright if I use the rest of that rice?" The old lady looks at me and smiles nodding her head. I go over and pick up the rather big bowl of rice and place it on the center table of the kitchen. "Do you have some sugar?" The old lady goes into a cupboard and pulls out a jar of sugar. "Arigato!" I chuckle and hold the jar from the old lady.

"What are you doing if I may ask?" the old lady looked down at the big bowl of left over rice.

"Where I come from food is never waisted and ever bit is used. My father taught me about making yummy sweet balls when ever rice was left over." I spoke as I started to sprinkle some sugar over the rice before digging my hands into the rice and mixing it in. "That looks about mixed enough." I murmured to myself and start to grab balls of rice and forming it into triangles. It looked like I could make at lest twenty of them so it was enough for everyone. As I made them and started spreading them out in rows the people who worked in the kitchen had all their eyes on me. Looking up from my hands, I give a small smile thinking maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I'm distracting everyone. My eyes shift over to the old lady who had a lovely smile as she watched me. I slowly go back to working on the rice balls until none was left. Looking up I smile closing my eyes happily. "Would everyone like to try some?"

Everyone looked at one another but the old lady was first and took one taking a bit. Everyone look that the old lady and the old lady smiled taking another bit. "This is very good."

My mouth opens wide with a smile and I quickly bow. "Arigato!" Soon everyone has tried my rice balls, happy that I had come into the kitchen. "Can I have a plate?" the old lady give me an oval that could fit at lest fit about right rice balls. "Arigato everyone!" taking my leave I walk down the hall to meet the same guards. I smile and stop in front of them. "Would you like some?"

The guard that lead me to the kitchen gladly takes one the other looks at the plate then at me then at the plate again before taking one. I didn't stay around for their reaction I had a mission. Taking the stairs I looked around for any guarded doors. Where there are guarded doors there is Gaara. It was along while and when I was about to give up I enter another hallway and at the very end I see big doors being guarded. "Bingo." I approach the guards and they look down at me with suspicious eyes. "May I enter I would like to give the Kazekage some food."

The looked at me for a moment before looking at each other. I got nervous and panicked. "Here, have some, kudasai! Arigato for protecting the Kazekage so diligently. You are truly great warriors." I bow my head holding the plate up.

The men were stunned by the girl's words and one smiled taking one. "Arigato," his voice was low and rustic almost. I slowly look up to peek at the two guards as the other one takes one as well leaving four left for the Kazekage. "Hm, you may enter then."

I fully look up at them and give my biggest smile so happy to hear them grant me passage to the Kazekage's office. "Arigato," I spoke and walked past them to the doors. Placing one hand on the brass handle and pushed down, hearing the tumblers work and unlock the door from it's hinges. I peek in and see Gaara looking right at me. I swallow and walk in fully holding the plate in my hand and shut the door behind me. "Ano, Gomen for interrupting you at your work but I thought that you should eat something to keep your strength up."

Gaara just stared at me with his eyes of cold turquoise. His face emotionless showing nothing about me entering, just watching me. I felt my body run cold just being under his gaze. Once he lowered his eyes I felt a little better and started walking foreword to his desk and setting the plate down. His eyes then travel to mine again. I swore all we did was stare into each other's eyes. It was like we could read each other's thoughts.

"Your sister-." his rustic voice murmured.

I pursed my lips placing a hand to my chest.

"My men found her." he spoke, not once blinking nor looking away from my eyes, holding them with mine. I took a deep breath as my body suddenly filled full of energy that made me fell like bursting but I kept it in.

He could see the relief in her eyes and knew she was holding her happiness. Slowly blinking a small smile appeared on his lips. "She will be here tomorrow."

"Did they say what condition she was in?" I asked before slapping my mouth close thinking that was so rude to blurt out. "Gomen," I look away lowering my eyes to the floor.

"She was the only surviver out of the girls that were attacked."

My eyes widen and quickly look to Gaara who's eyes held more coldness in them than I've seen before so far, almost hatred but he wasn't looking at me this time it was to the side of me like he was going through his thoughts. I bit my lower lip and fidgeted a little remembering what Kankuro had said about me not being able to go back home because of what I was.

"Kazekage."

He blinked and looked up at me this time his eyes were more soft, he was listening. "Is it true, Kankuro-sama, he said that I- I can't go back home," I felt like crying but I held it together. "Because of what I am." I whispered and looked back at him. He had leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Seeing his eyes closed didn't set well with me, I wanted to see what he was thinking and the only way I could tell was through his eyes.

"Yes, that is true. You need to be protected from those who want your power." his voice, it was so sullen, a low raspy tone, hard to catch what he was saying. When he opened his eyes to look at me I relaxed a little bit seeing he was really telling the truth but a sudden wash of emotion flowed through me and my fists clinch as my eyes narrow in sadness. I let out a quivered breath, my eyes dart back and forth thinking of a way to make him tell me otherwise but nothing came up. I clinched my teeth tightly as I lower my head.

"Sumimasen Minikui-san."

I slowly lift my head and give my best but forced smile. His eyes were all I looked at, he was truly sorry. My lips parted which I saw his eyes dart to my mouth then back into my eyes.

"If, it's to protect my village from me, then there's no choice."

He watches as her head lowers and looks away to the side. "Kudasai, eat, I've noticed you don't eat much so I made you that. If my family's snack so I don't know if you're into homemade cooking from a poor village. I-I'll come by later and pick up the plate. You don't have to eat it if you don't want to," my voice was low and soft. I could hear that it sounded like, I was about to cry.

"Arigato," He spoke and watched Sin walk out. His eyes travel to the food she had made. "Hn..."

****

It's been three hours and I'm still laying on my bed with my hands behind my head, looking up at the ceiling, I study the detail of the sand against it. My hair was spread along the pillows and my arms as I try to take a nap. Maybe if I sleep for a while I can get my emotional barrings back. Taking a deep breath I close my eyes and my first thought was about Gaara. Turning to my side, curling up, I open my eyes slightly. My pupils shiver thinking about him. I couldn't stop thinking about him and the emotion I saw in his eyes. "Kazekage,why do you look at me like so?" I murmured, closing my eyes as his face appeared in my mind again making my heart flutter. This feeling I had was nothing like I've felt before. What was this feeling?

****

The sun was sitting. Gaara was outside on his balcony with his hands behind his back. His mind was running through what had happened today and what would happen tomorrow. Taking a couple steps foreword his arms slowly lay at his sides now and bring them up to the railing of the balcony. Gaara leaned foreword, looking over the railing. The memory of seeing Sin for the first time lulled through his mind. How he couldn't look away from her and how she froze once she caught sight of him.

Closing his eyes he leans back again thinking about Kome. He had never seen her before and from what he's heard at the dinner table Sin thinks very highly of her. Sin was very lucky to only have her sister survive when it could have been anyone and maybe all who could have died. He knits his brows as he looked at the sun. Now that he thought about it why was she the only one that survived? Knowing that both of the siblings were born into a poor village that had no real ninja training, she couldn't have survived rogue ninja. This he will have to look over later, for now his concern was on Sin and her well being. She is a Jinchuuriki, he knows so, and her protection was his top priority. His mind started to go over the birthmarks he saw on her back. Wings, that's what they were, wings. What mythical animal had wings. None came to mind at the time and he brushed that off quickly and started to think of something else before a sudden knock was heard at the door. He heard no one announce themselves so it must have been Sin since she doesn't know the proper way of announcing presence.

Turning around he walked back inside and saw her picking up the empty plate. She looked surprised but soon that expression turned into happiness. He wondered what made her so happy all of a sudden and was curious but didn't say anything only stared at her.

I couldn't put my finger on it but he looked relaxed and comfortable right now compared to a few hours ago which, for some reason had me relaxed as well. Hearing a knock at the door I flinch at the sound and quickly turn around hearing movement behind me I knew Gaara had just sat back down in his chair. Stepping to the side to stay out of the way I see the door open to reveal Temari.

"I've looked into the tenth Bijuu and there seems to be little record of it but it does exist." She stops and sees me, slowly closing her mouth. I blinked wondering what she was talking about.

Gaara apparently didn't seem to mind. And floded his finger together as he placed his elbows on his desk. "So what it is?" he spoke his voice rustic and low.

Temari was hesitant at fist and slowly looked back to Gaara, clearing her throat. "Legendary Phoenix."

I see Gaara's eyes widen for a second and relax before darting over to me. I stiffen wondering why he was looking at me. What did I do wrong to make him so tense.

"Should she know?" Temari spoke and shifted her gaze over to me. So this was about me. Gaara nodded his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Minikui-san, I had my eldest sister Temari look into the Bijuu you host and it appears you host Juubi no Fushicho." _The ten tailed Phoenix_ he spoke flatly and closed his eyes. I was speechless, was I really a demon, was this kept away from me for a reason?

"I've never felt or looked different from everyone else except for the birth marks." I retorted knowing fully well that if I had something like that inside me it would have shown itself already.

"That's the thing I don't get," Temari spoke up thinking the same thing I was thinking. "She would have shown signs by now and even in the past."

"The things she could remember and couldn't are a different story." Gaara murmured looking to his desk knowing fully well that if this girl had had things happen to her she would most likely not remember. He could barely remember his let-a-lone fully remember. His eyes shift over to Sin again starring her down as he thought.

I felt uncomfortable under his gaze at this point. I didn't know what to do or what to say. If they were right and I had a demon in me then shouldn't I die to prevent it from doing horrible things? I suddenly felt a numbing pain in my head and I placed my left hand to my forehead making the others look at me. _**I will not die!**_Another voice echoed through my mind.

Gaara narrowed his eyes and stood up at his desk. _Is Fushicho listening?_ He thought and slowly walked over to Sin who looked in pain. He placed his hand gently on her back. "Fushicho, you will not be harmed. Kudasai, let Minikui-san relax." he spoke his voice had a hint of darkness to it, that raspy tone I would never get use too. My eyes snap open realizing who had spoke in my mind. So that was the demon inside me. It was a male voice and it sounded desperate.

"This has never happened to me, why I'm I hearing a voice I've never heard before?" my voice sounded small and frail. I didn't like how it sounded and I slowly looked up to Gaara with Temari next to me as well with her hand on my shoulder. Why were they so concerned about me?

"Might have been finally provoked. It seems Fushicho never intended of waking or showing it's presence if it had been silent this whole time." she spoke looking to Gaara but Gaara was boring his eyes into Sin's who's eyes were now orange instead of their blood crimson.

_**I didn't come out because I was peaceful and had no reason to wake but I sense danger approaching. Tell them that now girl.**_Fushicho spoke within her mind making her wince at this new found male voice in her mind.

"He-he said that he didn't come out because he was peaceful and had no reason to wake but he senses danger approaching." I feel my eyes burning because of the tears. The pain within my mind burned like fire. "It hurts." I whispered before my knees buckle under me. I felt arms wrap around me pulling me up before a fell to the ground. Both Temari and Gaara had a hold of me.

"Oh my kami she's burning up!" Temari blurted.

"Fushicho is of fire, he's resonating with her body to become one," Gaara spoke knowing he never remembered when Shukaku became one with his body, he knew it had happen and since this bijuu hadn't done it when Sin was a child, he was doing it now and this was going to be painful.

"Everything hurts," I couldn't hear my voice but I knew I spoke. I could feel that burning from my mind now travel down my spine and into my bones, seeping into my muscles. "Ah-ahh!" I couldn't breath it had reached to my lungs and I started to take quick breath. My hands, what ever they were grabbing onto, felt like hot metal.

Gaara finally had enough of this and knew being indoors was going to burn down the place. Pushing Temari away he kneed down taking Sin with him, holding onto her with one arm wrapped around her back. He felt her burning fingers through his shirt and onto his skin he winced and formed a hand sign with his free hand. Wind whipped around them as well as sand and they were gone. Temari stood there panicked and tried to feel out their chakura. They had gone to the roof. She darted out of the office and down the hall she needed to get to the roof and fast, if Sin was anything like Shukaku she needed to protect her little brother.

Heat waves started resonating off my skin, the air around me was being distorted with the heat coming from my body. I slowly open my eyes to see someone's chest in front of me.

_**Stay away from everything they will burn or catch on fire**_ the voice echoed through my mind. _No Kazekage-sama!_ my thoughts shouted and I pushed him away. My orange eyes glowed as I starred at him, tears evaporated from my eyes once they touched my cheek. "_Stay away,"_ two voices spoke at the same time, a male's and mine.

Gaara stood up and took two calm steps back watching as Sin held onto her head, digging her fingers into her hair and screamed. This reminded of himself and how he would hold his head whenever Shukaku would want to take over. He was the closest person to understand what she was going through. Suddenly a heat waved blew him back making him raise his arms against his face. He could feel his shoes slowly skidding back before it suddenly stopped. Lowering his arms. His eyes widen she was standing perfectly fine now, except for one thing. The heat from her skin had burn her clothes clean off. He held his composure and only stared at Sin's pale face. She looked numb, the life from her eyes were gone but their color were back. She began to fall foreword but Gaara swiftly grabbed her before she hit the ground, kneeling down with the upper half of her body in his arms. Her eyes were still open but her body was limp. Her breaths were quick meaning the pain was wearing off but not by much.

Temari jumped off her fan and whipped it around to latch onto her back. Gaara's back was facing her and she could only see Sin's bare legs sticking out. She ran over and knelled down next to Gaara only to see a naked Sin in his arms. _What happened?_ She thought and darted her eyes to Gaara who was starring down at Sin.

"Hold her," he finally spoke and handed Sin to Temari who gently took her into her arms. Gaara grabbed onto the Kazekage's garment against his back and pulled it over his head revealing the bare skin of his back and chest. They were scorched with burns where Sin had grabbed him with her fingers. Gaara handed Temari the clothes. He had his back hikama's on under the garment so he was only bare chested. "Put this on her so we can take her inside." his voice was quiet. Temari knew fully well that this had reminded him of his past, she bet it did. Gaara faced away so that Temari could dress Sin.

Temari closed Sin's eyes knowing this girl had passed out with her eyes open. Taking the garment that Gaara had given her she slipped it over Sin's head and fully clothed her. It was way to big for Sin but at lest it covered her. "Is she clothed?" Gaara spoke in a hoarse whisper. Temari nodded her head and said yes. Gaara turned fully around, still kneeling. His eyes lower and he slips his arms under Sin's back and legs picking her up as he stood. Temari stood the same time as Gaara did.

"What are we going to do now?" she spoke in a quiet tone. Gaara was looking at Sin's pale face as he remembered the conversation Sin spoke of about how this Bijuu sensed danger coming ahead. What was this danger?


End file.
